The Guardians of Elements
by SkylordArticia
Summary: Articia and her fellow wolf friends must go on a journey to defeat the wolf of darkness,Zeone,they will conquer many enemys,friends and losses,for they have the elements of the code of their former ancestors,the tree clan,they were the most powerful wolves of all time,although,while time runs short,what is going on back at the packs!
1. Prologue

Prolog

The lake sparkled in the dieing sunlight.a turqoise wolf with soft matted fur and a dragon mar padded up to the stream,the wolf waved its paw above the lake and it made an image,then more wolves joined the other"Maliziia,what are you doing?" asked a coal-black wolf,the she answered"i am sending a message to the chosen wolves to make sure they are ready",she put her paw on top of the image and spoke with her mind,then sent it to the chosen wolves.A golden wolf padded across the smooth,weaving grass,her eyes gleaming like emeralds,then she saw maliziia,her former alpha and mother,"Articia,there is a important mission for you,and other wolves from different packs,for you must go on a journey to save the packs from disaster from zeone, the wolf of darkness" maliziia said smoothly,Articia looked shocked and stunned,but she shook that away,then her dream came to an end...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one- forever one,together two

The bushes rustled,then a small mouse crept out,it scuffled across the smooth and tender grass to find it self some seeds to chew on,then there was another rustle,then a wolf soared out then pounced onto a small withheld mouse,it squeaked with terror,then the wolf bent down and bit into its flesh,the mouse's withering stopped at once and its body stopped shaking,the wolf picked up its prey and padded off. The wolf got back to its patrol then another wolf called out "good catch Articia?" it called, the she-wolf nodded "yep, this mouse didn't see me coming" she said,pride glowed in her eyes,then her mentor smiled and padded over "well done articia,you're learning fast,i think someday you will be Alpha just like your father, although,i don't think your brother and sister would agree,they think they would,but they had not shown great skill just like yours"he said,Articia smiled "thanks Simoneso" she said,then heard another scuffling noise,then a pup padded out,its dark oak fur was all dusty and messy,Articia padded over"aw,you poor thing"she whimpered and then picked the pup up and ran back to her pack. As she got there Articia's brother padded over "what is that RUNT doing here"he snarled at the pup,then articia growled"go away talo,this is NONE of your business,it is mine and the alphas and nobodies elses, go before i whip my paw in your face and it will disappear" she taunted,then Talo ran off,Articia padded towards her father and the alpha saw her,he jumped off his rock and padded over"what happened to the pup?"he asked curiously,Articia shook her head"i do not know dad,i found him scuffling out of a bush,he looked so lonely and abandoned..."Articia said,then the alpha sighed,"take the young pup to the pup guarding area...so one of the carers can clean the pup up"he ordered,Articia nodded and padded over to the pup guarding area,one of the pup guarders name Slingola,a she-wolf,look up at Articia,her own pup was squirming,its eyes shut with blindness and its voice whimpering,Articia set the other pup down "Slingola,i know your loss of your daughter,but this pup needs a mother,will you take care of it?" Articia asked politely,Slingola hesitated,then nodded,Articia nudged the pup towards Slingola,the She-wolf licked the pup to get the grime off it,then she murmured"i shall call you Zanoes,named after the former alpha...",Articia smiled,the former alpha was her grand-father,he had died of the hind legs,they were on a hunting patrol to kill the wolf's in the forest of zanoesy,the pup whined,as if it was scared,and terrified,but Slingola licked its fore-head to keep it calm,Articia padded towards her brother and sister,they were calling the pup stupid names such as 'runt,mutt,stupid',Articia growled at them then went to her father,her fathers name was Salidos,his mate was Fallion,but she was killed by the Hind legs,If only...if only this world would come to peace...


End file.
